Cheating LeoXreader
by sybrinas
Summary: I'm bad at summaries... Leo cheats, do you forgive him? I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Your POV

"You know what? We already were!" I yelled tears streaming down my face, building up more and more emotion.

"Well, anything would be better than this! Why don't you just leave?" He yelled standing up and pushing me back away from him.

"Guys, stop! You don't need to make any rash decisions!" Mikey yelled. I guess he doesn't know, the decisions have already been made.

Okay, maybe we should start this story at the beginning. I think you may be lost in this story. Okay, I'll start from the beginning, enjoy…

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I asked, just like every other time I walked into the lair. Mikey was on the couch, Donnie was probably in his lab, Raph was punching the dummy behind the couch, and Leo was probably in the dojo meditating. Mikey just waved his right hand, but returned to his video game quickly and Raph didn't respond. I let out a small laugh, and went to the dojo to see my boyfriend. If he was there. I walked in, and Splinter wasn't even in there! Great! Leo and I hadn't had too much time together after we started dating, but it wasn't our fault. Although Splinter had blessed it, since Leo wouldn't do anything without his father's blessing, he wouldn't allow it to be something in "public". In other words, the others can't see anything. Leo hated being awoken from his meditative trance, but I hated being bored. I walked up behind him, and I knew he had heard me.

"Need something, (Y/N)?" He asked not opening his eyes. I used to be so fascinated by how they could do that.

"Just you." I said sitting next to him. He smiled, and still without opening his eyes, he kissed me. I leaned in and absorbed myself in the kiss, possibly our last ever. He pulled away, and sat back in his meditation form smiling.

"Did I fulfill your needs?" He asked never stopping his smile. I leaned on his shoulder, and smiled myself.

"You know I can never get enough." I said in response.

"Me too, but for you." Boy was that a lie.

You're still reading? Good, it's almost to the important part. The part you're probably looking forward to. Now I had noticed April and Leo getting to be real good friends, and I was glad! Was being the key word here.

"How much do yo like Leo?" April asked me. Casey, Irma, April, and I are playing Truth or Dare for April's birthday. I said we should have spent her real birthday with the turtles, but she wouldn't hear it. We compromised, and she said the next day would be with the turtles.

"Who's Leo?" Irma asked. We smiled, and tried to hold back a giggle.

"Her boyyyfrieeeeennnndd!" Casey said. I punched his arm, but didn't deny it.

"Well, obviously a lot, I mean I am kinda like that. I don't date anyone unless I think it'll last a while and I like them." I answered. April looked taken back, and she yawned.

"Guys, I think we should go to sleep. I'm pretty tired, let's go to sleep." She said getting set up on the couch. She sound kinda weird, I guess, but I didn't take note of it at the time. I just thought she stayed up awhile the night before. How wrong I was. We all agreed and went to bed. We wanted to talk at night too, but April told us she had a headache, like a migraine, so we just fell asleep. When I sleep over at someone else's house, I'm normally fine, but for some reason this time I had a hard time going to sleep and staying asleep. I woke up at about 2AM, I guess I wasn't paying much attention to the time, I was just more worried about where the red head went. Irma and Casey were still in here, but I couldn't see April. I don't know why I got the feeling, but I did. And, I'm glad I did. I felt that something was wrong, so I got up to look for my 'friend'. I checked the bathroom, her room, the kitchen, and even back in the living room. I started hearing vibrating, and started going towards it. I ended up grabbing April's phone off the coffee table, and checking it. She must have left her phone, but this was just not making sense. She had forgotten to lock her phone, so I figured she had been in a hurry. I checked her new message, and my heart dropped. It was from Leo.

'Hey babe, where are you? Ya have to hurry before (Y/N) wakes up. I want to give you your 'real' present. ;)' The text said. I had my eyes fill with water. I couldn't believe he put that. My mind was trying to get me to think I was over reacting and thinking the worst, but that second word. He never even called me babe! I put the phone in my pocket, and headed out the door. I walked to the manhole, and went down it. It was around 2, as I mentioned before, and I was groggy and tired. I was also fidgety. I started jumping at everything, but finally got to the lair. I went in and saw Mikey and Raph asleep on the couch, and I could hear Donnie asleep in the lab. I walked into the dojo, but he wasn't there. I checked the kitchen, but no one was there. I guess those were stupid places to look, but I think I was trying to get myself to think I was over reacting, I was wrong, I wasn't stupid for giving someone trust. I took a big breath and opened his bedroom door. Surprise, surprise. April was in there. I can't even begin to think of what was exactly going on, but when I walked in, April was on his lap with her shirt off. Also they were having a make-out session!

"UGHH!" I yelled out. April pulled back, and Leo pushed her of his lap to stand up. I crossed my arms trying to hold back my tears. "What the hell?!"

"Huh! (Y/N)! Why are you here?" Leo asked obviously becoming nervous.

"April could answer the same question, why is she here?" I yelled out raising my arms for emphasis.

"W-well, uh," Leo tried to answer. April was over in the corner putting her shirt back on.

"Come on! Don't you think I should at least have an explanation?" I yelled the tears finally flowing down my cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious Princess? He likes me better than you!" April screamed at me finishing the last few touches on her shirt.

"That's not true!" Leo said.

"Oh, so you liked her more than me?" April yelled at Leo. He retracted his hand recently held out, and he rubbed his neck. "Did you just think I was easier or something? Who is it you actually like?" Leo just sat back down on the bed putting his hands together, looking down, glancing up at me, then looking at the ground again. "I see how it is, you're just a liar. A stupid liar! I can't believe I was that stupid, let me leave." April finished trying to walk out. Leo grabbed her arm, and kept her in the room.

"C'mon, stay, we can figure this out. I know we can!" Leo said tears almost leaking out of his eyes too.

"We already did, and, we don't need you to help." April said pulling her arm away. "We don't need you period!"

"April, (Y/N), let's just figure this out. We can. Together." Leo said.

"We're not doing anything together, anymore. Ever again." April said.

"Fine! F*ck you then! (Y/N), how bout you?" Leo asked sniffling a little. "Please, you know I love you." I looked at April, the sadness in her face, the redness in her eyes, and the tears on her cheek. "It was her that was my mistake, and my other was letting this happen."

"Well, maybe, but my mistake was you. Leo, you're not who I thought, you're just another teenage boy."I said pulling April up from the ground.

"Fine, if you feel like that, we should just be done!" Leo yelled trying to retake dominance in this room of girls. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all ran into Leo's room.

"What's wrong? What's done?" Donnie asked. I had no intention of answering Donnie, I only was caring to answer Leo.

"You know what? We already were!" I yelled tears running down my face, just building up more and more emotion.

"Anything would be better than this! Why don't you just leave?" Leo yelled standing up and pushing me back away from him.

"Guys stop! You don't need to make any rash decisions!" Mikey yelled.

"Too late Mikey! Just leave me alone, all of you!" I screamed at them.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter requested an answer walking into the room behind Donnie.

"Why don't you ask your 'perfect' son? He won't even tell me, even though it's not too hard to guess." I said getting closer to Leo staring at him with a death glare. "You know what? I'm leaving, don't expect me back! You coming April?" I asked the small teen curled up on the floor like someone just took her favorite toy. I guess though, in a way, someone did. She stood up, and we left leaving the blue banded cheater to explain his mistake to his father.

"I wonder how Splinter'll take it." I said.

"Splinter? What about Donnie? I feel terrible!" April cried out. "It makes me feel terrible!"

"April, you obviously knew Leo and I were dating, why did you still hang out with him?" I asked remembering her phone in my pocket. It'd probably locked by now, so I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Oh, this is how you knew? Anyway, he told me he was going to tell you he wanted to be with someone else. He told me he already did. That's why I asked you how much you liked him. I was going to tell you, but when you said that, I didn't want you to think I made it up. To ask him, and he obviously wouldn't tell you the truth. I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I should've just told you. I know I shouldn't have went down here, but I really had my heart set on this, and I thought he would've told you by now. I'm really sorry!" April explained.

"Yeah, it's fine somethings are easy to forgive. Somethings not so much. But also, why did his text say before I realize?" I asked. We reached a manhole, and went up.

"Girl Code, ya no? Two weeks after breakups. I just didn't not do it." April answered. It had started to get bright, so I asked for the time.

"About 5. Why?" April responded.

"You think Casey and Irma are up yet?" I asked.

"Irma, maybe, but have you met Casey?" April answered.

"Are you gonna tell Casey what happened?" I asked seeing this as a good time to see.

"I don't know, Probably. I hope he looks at things like you do. That somethings are easier to forgive." April said. I sighed.

"Well some things ARE easier to forgive."L


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

"Please?" Leo asked one more time driving me almost to insanity! He won't leave me alone! All he does is pester me about forgiving him and getting back together. It has been six months since he cheated on me with April, and she hardly shows her face around here anymore since she's just so ashamed.

"Leonardo, Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I want to try again!" I yelled at him again. You're probably thinking I'm stupid of forgiving him, right? Well, it's pretty hard not to at least pretend when you live with him and he won't leave you alone about it. Now you're asking why I all of a sudden moved in with them? Right? I'm right, aren't I? Anyway, right after our break-up, I was obviously distraught. We went back to April's and I packed my stuff right away. Irma asked what was wrong, and Casey had a genuine look of concern. Without ever answering them, I slung my bag over my shoulder, and ran out, tears starting to refill my eyes. On my way home, I saw a lot of people running away from my apartment. I didn't really take much notice, I mean, hello? Eyes filled with tears here? Well, I kept going, and saw Purple Dragons. Not like every story doesn't have them in it, but the threat is real! At least, where I live. Anyway, they had a knife to (Sibling name)'s throat, and was charging protection money from my parents. I wiped my eyes, and watched as (Sibling's name) had the knife pushed further and further into her neck. Just once there was a little trickle of blood ooze done to her collar bone, the one and only Leonardo showed up. He was alone, and he took them down. My mother screamed, and my father hid (Sibling's name) behind him. I could tell Leo just rolled his eyes and left. My dad was insistent on moving, and my mother was just going along with it. There was no way they could get me to leave New York! I couldn't leave my life behind! He made sure I was fine with living at April's, and set that whole living situation set up. Now I live with the turtles, not April. He just doesn't know that. Anyway, done with my flashback.

"I understand that, and I understand I made a mistake." He pleaded with me even more.

"Leonardo! I said no!" I said storming off to Donnie's lab. After the break-up, I had been spending more time with the genius of the group. He wasn't really the one I thought I'd fall back on, I would've expected Mikey, but you should have seen Donnie pissed at Leo! He cussed him out, and any time Leo's near me, so is Donnie. He's been really protective of me, and I didn't know why until recently. Donnie, according to Mikey and Raph, has a small crush on me. He just got over the fact that April may never like him, but then he fell for me. Slightly, I guess. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why trust Raph and Mikey on this? Well, simple. They saw how distraught Donnie was over April, so they were in protective brother mode. They wouldn't do anything to hurt him right now. I think Leo has noticed the little crush though.

"Everythin' okay (Y/N)?" Donnie asked as I entered the lab with a pissed expression on my face.

"Well, Donnie, what do you think?" I asked him obviously sarcastically.

"Wow, calm yourself, Ace." Donnie said. Every time I get mad anymore, he calls me Ace. I hate it, but at the same time, I love it! It usually makes me laugh even in my worst moods. I punched him slightly on his arm, and almost immediately after, Leo entered. He hardly ever follows me where Donnie is. I never even want him too. They are having sort of a silent brother feud right now. They don't think I notice, but obviously, I do.

"Can I help you?" Donnie asked turning completely around to glare at the eldest turtle. Leo narrowed his eyes at Donnie, and I backed up.

"Only if you left." Leo growled out.

"You just invaded my space, and you expect me to let you invade?" Donnie remarked back standing up.

"Yes, Donatello, I do. Because, you invaded mine." Leo answered. I gave a questioning look understanding he meant that I was his, and Donnie invaded his space by being near me. I could just see a fight breaking out soon between the two ninja turtles, so I tried to pull them back, I know I'm not as strong as them, but I tried.

"Donnie, Leo, stop!" I said as Leo pushed Donnie back causing him to stumble into his chair. He got back up in an instant with a look on his face, that if he didn't have his purple mask on, I would've mistaken him for Raph.

"Get out Leo." Donnie rumbled out. The one thing I was NOT wanting to hear from the blue clad turtle was the famous phrase, "Make me." Leo just narrowed his eyes even more, if possible, and left without breaking eye contact with Donnie. Just as he left, I could hear a low grumbling sound. It was coming from Donnie, and he wasn't hungry. I could tell this was going to be bad.

The next day, I woke up to Mikey shaking me continuously. I pushed him away, but he just started again.

"What?!" I yelled at him. I don't really enjoy being awoken from my sleep.

"Dude, you need to hurry! Go to the lab! Like ASAP!" Mikey said running towards said destination. It was just then that I realized the muffled yelling coming from the lab. I realized the yelling to be Leo and Donnie. I jumped up and ran to the lab, just to find the mentioned two turtles yelling in each other's face, plastrons together as close as possible, and punches flying every so often.

"Oh, my God guys! Stop!" I said. They didn't, and I ran up to them. Before I got all the way up to them, Raph grabbed me.

"Hey, they've socked me pretty good, more than once when I got too close to them. Don't risk it." Raph said. Even if it was in good intentions, I made him let me go, and advanced towards them.

"Guys, seriously, stop!" I yelled, just as I expected, and apparently Raph did too, one of them hit me. I fell back, not really surprised. I knew it would happen. The arguing stopped right then.

"Oh my gosh, (Y/N)! Leo, you Dick, look what you did!" Donnie sputtered kneeling next to me. Leo knelt next to me on the other side, and looked terrible. Donnie did too. They must have gotten each other pretty good.

"It was your fault,s Donatello! If you'd've stayed out of my personal biz, we'd be fine right now!" Leo shouted towards the younger turtle. Donnie just scoffed.

"If you'd respect women, we'd be fine right now too, but not everything works out the way we want it to. Now does it?" Donnie said. If this was school, I would've yelled 'BURN', but this wasn't school, and they were literally fighting over the top of me. I tried to push Donnie back a little, but he put me back on the floor and stood up. This was starting to seem more like a dominance challenge than just a disagreement on how to have a tea party. Leo pushed Donnie to the ground, but he rolled away before Leo could pin him. They were flat out brawling all over the floor and everything.

"What has been going on in here?" Splinter bellowed through out the small echoey room. Donnie rolled Leo off the top of him, just to get on top of him. Now in a sitting position, Donatello raised his fist holding Leo by the neck. Raph and Mikey grabbed Donnie's arm, and Splinter rushed to Leonardo's aid. He hit the correct pressure points on his purple wearing son, and Donnie fell to the floor. Splinter helped his eldest son, who was now winded and wheezing for air, up from the floor. After Splinter talked to Leo, he let him leave the dojo, but I don't think he told the whole truth. But, who am I to talk, I don't even know the whole story. I left for the lab once Leo looked my way. This is just getting out of control! I entered his lab, and knelt behind the now unconscious genius. Leonardo came in behind me, and he had a pained look on his face.

"Why are you even in here? That's probably what started this, isn't it?" I asked not looking away from the third eldest. "Right?"

"Kind of." He answered in response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said placing a hand on Donnie's plastron. I could tell it just teased Leo. I could see him refrain himself from actually pouncing on me. I've seen him do it before. If you, uh, arouse him, he has a very hard time holding back from anything anymore. He was jealous as of now of Donnie, his brother, but he wouldn't be if he hadn't lied.

"You want to know w-what happened?" He asked trying to regain composure he had lost in his attempt of holding back.

"Yeah, but, you've lied to me once already. Don't you dare do it again." I said finally turning to face him. I finally saw how bad he actually looked now. He looked more pained than Donnie. He was worse physically, but also, emotionally. He just looked destroyed.

"I'll tell the truth. You're already pissed at me how it is." He said rubbing my shoulder. I pulled back, but he just started his story. "Okay, last night, when you went to bed on the couch, Donnie pretty much laughed at me silently. I asked him what was so funny, and basically he said that I probably missed it when you'd come stay the night in my room. Obviously I did, and do, but he smirked at me and went into his room. He's just been messing with me since I made the mistake that I did. I never told you, but he's basically been teasing me and pretty much bullying me. I understand what I did was wrong. It was so wrong, but he won't let me hear the end of it. That's one reason I keep asking you to let me try again. He won't leave me alone until I prove that we've made amends. I know he's just doing it because he's pissed. He's so mad at me. I am too, though." Leo said. I thought to myself, thinking if I should believe this or not. I decided I would this time.

"Are you sure this isn't a ploy? I believe he's been messing with you, I've seen him do it, but is it really as bad as you are saying it is?" I asked.

"Times 10. (Y/N), I know how you feel right now. Being mad at me. And I know I most likely ruined the one chance I had at happiness by ruining yours, but Donnie's been making it harder on me than you are. I know I deserve it, but I should only deserve it from you, not him." Leo said his voice started to give out, and he kept taking in sharp breaths. Leonardo was trying not to cry. This had to be bad.

"Okay, so what started the fight today?" I asked still not really getting an answer from him.

"Just the things he said. I mean, you said you see pick on me, but I know you don't see the half of it. The half you don't see is the half I want you to see, but don't want you to see. I want you to see how he really acts, but I don't want you to be mad at him, so I never talk about it to you." Leo said now rubbing his arm still holding back tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Leo fell to his knees next to me and hung his head. I could see small droplets fall from his face, and, you probably guessed it… they were tears. He was crying over this.

"Because you seemed happy with him. I love to see you smile, even if it's not for me. I love to hear you laugh, even if it's not because of me. And I love to see you happy, even if it's not with me." He said. Now it was my turn to start crying. I tried to hold it back, but the tears kept coming. Leo looked up, and wiped his eyes. He saw me crying and he seemed to forget his own pain as he wiped away my tears. He held his hand cupped on my cheek, and I was scared. I was scared he was going to kiss me like he used to do when I cried. Like he used to when we're together. Like he used to before he lied. But, he didn't lie, I've learnt now. He always has loved me, and he had made one mistake. I mean, till this day, I don't understand why he was with her, but I almost don't care now. Everyone has bad ideas every so often, but that doesn't make them a mistake. It just makes them human. And I know that's what they want to be more than anything. But, the fact is. They don't need to be. They are just who they need to be, because nobody's perfect. And soon, Leo was going to learn that somethings are easy to forgive, while others, only take some time. Like 6 months perhaps?Leo


	3. Chapter 3

Your POV

Waiting. Stilled. Silent. Just being patient. Leo hasn't moved for a minute. His hand still cupped on my cheek. Still with his face. The face. The one I'm used to right before he makes a move. I was ready though. I was ready to forgive him, even if I would be told by many people not to. I could tell he meant his apology. That's how much I know him. He inched in, and I took a big breath. Before he could close the gap though, Donnie sat up rubbing his head. Leo pulled away almost instantly. Out of fear? Out of guilt? Out of secrecy? I don't know, but he did.

"Huh, what happened?" Donnie asked. Leo stood up, and helped his younger brother up. I looked at Leo, and he at I. We sat Donnie in his spinny chair. Although Leo was against it, obviously, I told Donnie what happened before he went unconscious. Not after. I wasn't even sure if I understood what all happened after. He nodded, and put his head down.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled out under his breath. I still couldn't tell if I should be mad at him for what he did to Leo, or forget that because of how he took me in when I was alone. When no one else was there for me, but I needed someone there. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He smiled back, and it was pretty much awkward silence. My mind rushed for a way to leave without being rude. Not that I didn't want to be with them or anything, but today was productive enough. Leo said he was going to leave to get something to eat, because the fight drained him or something. "You leavin' too Ace?" He asked looking up at me. Oh gosh, I can't leave now. Those eyes, I'd feel to guilty.

"Nah, what you wanna do?" I asked. He perked up, and started explaining the project he must have been working on when their fight started. I sat down on the table top, and tried my hardest to take in everything he was talking about. It was hard though, because of all his big words. Sometimes I swear he makes some up. A few hours go by, but it only feels like a few minutes. Mikey yells for us that it's time for supper. I jump off the desk and stretch. Donnie, still looking down, bumps into me, and I start falling. He caught me, and held me there. I gave a confused look, even if I knew his intentions. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Pulling me up, he looked embarrassed towards the ground.

"Sorry." He said. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and smile at him looking him in the eyes. Before I knew what was happening, he had locked his lips on mine. I tried to pull back, but he pulled me closer. The only thing running through my mind was Leo was going to walk in, and think I was using him. That I didn't actually like him. Truth is, I don't even know anything anymore. He pulled back, stared at me, then ran out of the lab. I closed my eyes and sucked in a big breath. Love is so difficult.

I made my way out to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate of pizza, again, and made my way to the couch. Leo came out of the kitchen, and sits like a whole three feet away from me, while Donnie sat closer. Like, right beside me. I scooted away from Donnie a little for claustrophobia purposes. He obviously noticed, but he didn't show it. He just kept watching TV. After we finished eating, I went to throw my plate away, and Donnie along with Leo went too. I looked at them with a weird look, but they just looked away blushing. I rolled my eyes, and walked back out to the living room, to see Mikey passed out and Raph gone. I put my pillow and blanket on the couch, and shut the TV off. Leo and Donnie kinda stayed behind, but still close. I lied down on the couch, and closed my eyes. Just another roller coaster that meeting them has triggered.

I opened my eyes slowly, and checked my phone for the time._12:43 AM _it read. It was so early, yet so late, but I still heard voices. Very, very quiet voices. I get up to see who it was, and ended up in the lab again, or outside it. I put my ear to the door. The voices were Leo and Donnie, of course. More drama right? Anyway, I listen as well as I can, and hear a few things I've started getting used to. That's not very good.

"Leo, you had your chance!" Donnie shouted.

"Well, looks like she might give me another! Don't ruin this for me!" Leo yelled. Their subject equals me. Figures.

"Dude, you already made me loose my chance with April! And even though you were half way in her pants, you still think (Y/N) will let you do that to her?" Donnie asked. Their whispers started getting louder, and I started thinking someone was going to wake up. I mean, this being a house full of nothing but ninjas. Well, and me…

"You never had a chance with April anyway! Why would you? You're just a nerdy freak!" Leo said trying to lower his register, but not his voice.

"Well, if I'm a nerdy freak, then what's that make you? A controlling bossy freak? Cause I don't think that's any better! You just did this to hurt me! Deliberately!" Donnie yelled. I was scared this time half New York woke up to that one.

"Shut up jackass, someone'll wake up!" Leo shushed.

"Oh my God, just, just leave her alone. You already hurt her once. You don't know how torn she was. I do. I know how hard it was to glue her back together. I don't need you to hurt her again!" Donnie yelled again. I could hear more shushing coming from the eldest.

"She forgave me! She knows I love her!" Leo yelled back getting a few mocking shushes from Donnie.

"If you truly loved her, she wouldn't have a reason to have to forgive you. This never would have happened." Donnie said back in his normal voice. My eyes widened, and I took a heavy breath through my nose.

"That's not true." Leo said. "That's not tr- I DO LOVE HER!" Leo said.

"I may not have anyone, but I know respect and trust is a key term in a real relationship. I mean, did you even like April at all?"

"No, no, I-I only have feelings for (Y/N)." Leo said.

"That's what I thought. Did you just get with her to get at me? To make me mad?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I even did this. I really love (Y/N), and I don't want you getting in my way, but that never bothers any of you. Anything I want done, you guys all do the opposite. I'm just. I just want to have something go my way, and I know I may have lost possibly my only chance to have anything look up in my life, but I don't want to engrave it in my brain that we're over. She's the only one I love, loved, and ever will love. I know she's the only one who would ever love me. Not to many people would ever even sit next to me, let alone date me. That's not the only reason I like her either! So don't say that. I love her eyes, her smile, her humor, her forgiveness, her love, her heart, her, uh, her everything! She's means everything to me!" Leo responded. I had a tear slip from my eye, I don't know how much of that he meant, but if he did, I didn't know he was even that mushy.

"Then why would you let her get away?" Donnie asked sincerely. "Don't let me get in your way. I understand how it feels to love someone who might not like you back. Just, if you mess up, I'm done with you. And so is she. Got it?" Donnie said.

"W-What?" Leo asked obviously dumbfounded by the younger's caring gesture.

"You know, even if she won't give you another chance, I will. Even if April's not coming back from your mistake, I'll let you have another chance, this time though… No mistake." Donnie said. I pulled back from the door, and realized what just happened. Donnie took his 'trying to chase down his happiness', and gave it all to Leo. He gave his brother happiness, and you know that's the best characteristic a person can have. Compassion.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie's POV

Toss and turn. Check the clock. 2:37 AM. Ugh! Toss and turn, toss and turn, toss and turn. Check the clock. 2:37 AM. I can't believe I told Leo I'd give up until he screwed up again. What he doesn't know is I've loved (Y/N) longer than him. After I met her, I gave up all hope on April and started chasing (Y/N). A few months of her remaining oblivious, Leo started chasing her too. After he learned of my crush on her, he started getting closer to her. Closer than I could bring myself to get. Being shy may be cute on some people, but it's not when it's you. The day I actually got up all the courage I could get to finally tell her, I gave up. I walked into the dojo, where she was sparring with Leo, and just turned back out. They were on the ground in their first kiss. Leo had her hands above her head, and looked to have complete control. Eventually, (Y/N) left to her apartment, and Leo pulled me over to a corner so we could talk.

"I saw you." My older brother said instantly.

"So." I answered forming a blush on my already saddened face.

"You're too late." He responded to my blush.

"So?" I asked getting a little louder.

"So, don't get any ideas. She's mine, remember that. I'm not letting her get away. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how I'd get along without her. Don't ruin this for me." He said walking away before I could respond even a little. The next day, I walked out of my lab after staying up all night working on the shell-raiser, and the first thing I saw was Leo watching Space Heroes. He wasn't alone though, because (Y/N) was behind him with her arms around his neck loosely and her chin on his shoulder. That's when I figured I had completely lost my chance with her. After the, uh, the incident with April, and (Y/N) came to me, I finally felt like I had a chance. I finally got my turn at enjoying my life. To have my happiness. I gave it back to the one who never would have given it to me. Back in the lab when I kissed her, that was the most courage I've ever had. Or ever will have. I couldn't do that again, and I used it up at the wrong time. I wasted my whole chance to be with her, but nothing's ever scratched into stone. I still have a chance. I still have a chance to try again. You always have a chance to try again.

Leo's POV

Lying in bed, I sigh to the ceiling. It's a content sigh. A true love sigh. I roll over, and flashbacks come back. The first night (Y/N) stayed in the lair, and she slept in here. That was way before she lived her. Back when we were together. Back when I was her first choice, not tied for first. Not tied for last. I may have been too hard on Donnie, but I would rather him be angry with me than at her. At himself. I still have no idea why I tested fate, but Donnie instantly thinks I did it just to get at him. I did it to protect him. He told me about his crush after I'd started getting close with (Y/N). When she'd sit closest to me on the couch. Came to me for advice. Came to me for a smile. A laugh. For a friend. Donnie never understood that. He always said he would've had a much more plausible chance than me. I was honestly trying to help him. He didn't realize it, but (Y/N) came to talk to me about him once too…

"Hey, uh, Leo?" She had asked two weeks before we got together.

"What's up?" I asked her. I stopped punching and kicking the air. Turning around, I saw a nervous look on her face.

"Uh, d-does Donnie, uh, like me?" She asked. My eyes widened, and my mouth closed.

"Uh, Uh, I uh, I mean, why?" I asked stumbling for words. Donnie had told me for as long as I could to keep this a secret.

"So he does?" She asked. I can't lie to anyone close to me. I can't loose anyone's trust. I guess it's too late for that now. I looked up at her, dropped my head, and nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Why? Why'd you want to know?" I asked. By now I had had a crush on her, so jealousy was trying to show his ugly face.

"Cause, I've started to notice. Don't tell him please!" She answered. She answered it, not excitedly. My jealous insides calmed down, and I unclenched my fists. I hadn't even realized they were clenched. I guess that's when the violent behavior towards the younger purple clad brother began.

"I won't tell him, but why not?" I asked sitting next to her on the dojo floor. Most our best memories were in the dojo. Some of the memories that may never come back.

"Because. I love Donnie, but not like that. I love him, and I'd do anything for him, but same with Raph and Mikey. I just don't know how to tell him this without hurting him." She said. Sitting on the floor, you could just feel the seriousness in the air. The stress. But also, the care.

"Look, I'd help, but this is something only you can do. No matter how you say it, you know he'll get over it eventually. Some of these things, they're just easier to forgive."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to ruin the bond I've already accumulated with him. I'll figure out how to tell him, thanks so much!" (Y/N) announced as she left the dojo. I don't think she ever actually told him, because he still chases her. He chases her as fast as he can run. I just wanted to protect him. That's what I've sworn to do. I'm going to do absolutely everything I can to protect this family. To protect my brothers and father. That includes Donnie whether he wants it to or not. Whether he thinks he's included or not. I don't care how he feels. I still love him. He's still family.


End file.
